


spontaneity isn't all it's cracked up to be

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, or an attempt at it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: “Maybe we should try something else,” Alec suggests.“You’re the one who suggested shower sex in the first place,” Magnus reminds him.





	spontaneity isn't all it's cracked up to be

**Author's Note:**

> malec shower sex shenanigans or the valiant attempt at such
> 
> edit 4/10/2018: now translated into russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6710069) by the awesome [onmondaymorning](http://onmondaymorning.tumblr.com/)!!! many thanks to you my dear!!!

“Please stop laughing,” Alec begs but it doesn’t have the intended effect seen as he’s fighting back a smile too.

“I’m sorry Alec,” Magnus says, still laughing and trying to hide it in the crook of Alec’s neck. It’s hard _not_  to laugh given that Alec has him pinned hard against the cool tiles just out of the spray of the shower, not out of any desire but out of self preservation. He’s got a firm grip on the top of the glass door too and every time Magnus thinks he’s got himself under control, all he has to do is look at Alec attempting to emulate a frog’s ability to stick to a slippery surface and he’s gone again. Thankfully Alec’s not insulted, just a little embarrassed by the whole endeavor. 

“Maybe we should try something else,” Alec suggests. 

“You’re the one who suggested shower sex in the first place,” Magnus reminds him playing with the wet strands of hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. His arm hooked around Alec’s neck and the other wrapped tight around his waist…to keep himself upright, of course.

“I didn’t think it would be this -” Alec pauses, biting his bottom lip as he struggles to find the right word. Magnus tracks the movement, not completely unaffected by the situation despite the earlier slapstick routine that led them here. 

“Slippery?” Magnus says, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Shut up,” Alec says, his checks turning a delightful shade of pink that rises up through the thick forest of chest hair. After many months of wondering he had discovered that Alec’s lovely blushes did in fact start _all the way down_ there, he’s not ashamed to admit that he checked his data _multiple_  times. He’s a scientist at heart after all. And really getting Alec to blush is one of his favourite things so it was hardly a hardship. 

“What on earth did you think it involved?” Magnus teases. He was giving an A+ for effort and enthusiasm on this little adventure but really even Magnus knew trying to have any form of really athletic sex in the shower was asking for trouble. 

“I dunno, not a near death experience that’s for sure,” Alec snorts and Magnus hides his face in Alec’s neck again, unable to hide the shake of his shoulders. 

“Alexander, I’ve avoided shower sex over the centuries because of that very fact.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Alec whines. 

“You seemed so gung-ho over the idea I figured we could give it a go, where’d you get the idea anyway?” Magnus asks. Alec is suspiciously quiet and Magnus pulls back, curious over this sudden bout of mutism. Alec’s eyes are glued to the tile pattern above Magnus’ head and he quirks an eyebrow.

“Alexander,” Magnus prompts softly, using that tone that always draws an answer from Alec and sure enough he catches Magnus’ eyes, his ears turning red as he shuffles on the spot. 

“Izzy,” Alec admits quietly, ducking his head quickly. 

“Has Isabelle ever -”

“I don’t know and I didn’t ask but if I’m her guinea pig I’ll be pissed,” Alec says with all the gravitas of a man already planning his revenge. 

Magnus laughs again, bright and ringing and he’d be a little embarrassed by the outburst if not for the soft look Alec gives him. 

“I wanted some ideas on how to be spontaneous,” Alec shyly expands on as he stares down at his feet, still planted firmly against the the stall floor for stability and Magnus can’t help but tease him a little more. 

“Says the man who kissed me at his wedding?”

“That wasn’t- it doesn’t -” Alec stutters.

“Hush sweetheart, I get it,” Magnus quickly assures him and Alec gives him an unimpressed look. Magnus retaliates with a _who me_  look that never fails to get a roll of Alec’s eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec says. There’s no heat to his words, just a bubbling fondness and Magnus smiles softly in response. 

He tilts his head up angling for a kiss and Alec’s all too happy to oblige. It’s nothing fancy, just a chaste kiss but something in Magnus’ chest cracks open and warmth drips down and around his rib cage like sun warmed honey on a hot summer’s day as he arches closer to Alec’s warm body. There’s something easy and slow about the kiss that reminds Magnus of bare footed walks along cool riverbanks, toes curling in grassy embankments before taking a quick dip in the twinkling river, a relaxing endless joy. Alec pushes closer and the moment is lost in the rushing whoop of his stomach as Alec’s foot skids against the stall floor before sticking again. They pause, frozen against one another as they wait for the other shoe to drop - or god forbid them - and after a few tense moments they relax again, chuckling against each other’s lips their quiet laughs turning into soft kisses mixed with the occasional giggle. 

“If you’re heart’s set on a little more adventurous locales…we don’t necessarily have to be _in_ the shower,” Magnus mumbles against Alec’s lips, fighting back the slow smile. 

“What did you have in mind?” Alec questions cautiously. Magnus smirks and uses the arm he has around Alec’s neck to draw him a little closer so he can whisper in Alec’s ear. 

“The counter is _juuussstt_ the right height,” Magnus suggests, his voice a soft purr and he smiles as Alec shivers against him. Magnus seals the deal by letting the hand around Alec’s waist skim down to grasp his arse, giving it a firm squeeze making Alec sigh against Magnus’ ear.

“Good plan,” Alec says huskily already dragging Magnus out of the shower towards their intended goal, his pupils blown wide leaving a thin circle of hazel around pitch black. An enticing look…completely ruined by the fact that he slips, squawks like a bird that’s been stepped on and takes Magnus with him to the floor in a mess of limbs and bruises. 

“Ow,” Alec mumbles against Magnus’ hair and the chuckles start all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
